1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture processing method and a picture processing system for applying to a picture processor a picture picked-up by a camera such as a television camera about an object to execute a predetermined operation, and more particularly to an improved method and a system employing the method for processing a picture having a high resolution exceeding the processing capability of the picture processor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that an inspection about a mounting status of electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board which is difficult to be judged by the naked eye is automatically executed by applying a picture of an object picked up by a television camera to a picture processor for processing. The picture processor is subject to a NTSC (National Television System Committee) method, and generally processes a picture image having a resolution of 512 picture elements in an X-axial direction and 484 picture elements in a Y-axial direction. This type of picture processor is employed in various fields, and various software products are developed for quick and precise picture processing. There recently have been developed cameras producing a higher resolution picture than the picture processed by the conventional picture processor. The recently developed camera may produce a picture having several dozen times of resolution in comparison with a conventional camera, and provide a detailed inspection by picking up detailed picture data even if the object is a microscopic object such as intervals of leads of a QFP (quad flat package) mounted on a printed circuit board.
It is impossible for the conventional picture processor to process such a high resolution picture. For such a high resolution picture, a new exclusive unit must be developed and be installed by a program utilizing a software developed for the conventional picture processor. The development of the exclusive unit and the installation of the program consumes enormous labor and time, and is very costly.